


Finally.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everybody knows, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dean has a meltdown, well an attemped on humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, I hope you liked this, and yes, I'm not really funny, I know. I remind you this work is part of a series I wrote as a follower celebration, so you can find more drabbles and stories in the place where this one comes from. You can come and say hi onmy tumblr!





	Finally.

“Oh for the glory of my father in Heaven, _finally_.” The angel in front of them says, all careless, like he isn't in the middle of a ring of holy fire. He clearly didn't miss the kiss Cas gave Dean on the forehead when he went to check on him for any injuries.

They are on a hunt, Sam found them a case, a couple days ago, a string of weird disappearances and a couple of deaths in your typical and quiet little town. Dean thought is was going to be a human serial killer. But he was wrong, it's an angel, one that have decided to lure innocent people, telling them he is angel, to get them to do whatever he wants them to do.

One would think that all those deaths are the reason that makes Dean want to punch the angel on the face. They were, of course, five seconds ago and they would still be the top reason for it  if that moron hadn't said the magical word.

FINALLY.

Dean is so tired of it. 

Everyone says the same when they find out they are together.

Finally, because it seems everyone knew before them. It's gets on his nerves, mostly because he thought he was better at hiding what he feels. Staring at Cas for longer than you usually stare at your friend was clearly a sign. That and their profound bond, and the “ I would do anything for you, even die if necessary” thing. 

Well, yes, maybe it was pretty clear but that doesn't mean it bothers him less. He remembers when he told Sam, he needed days to find the correct words, to work up the courage to say it, because he didn't know how he was going to react.

_ “Really? Finally! Oh my god, it took you two long enough” A pat on Dean’s back. “I’m really happy for you.” He left the room after that, muttering finally again. _

That's when the list of 'finally' s started. Every demon in Hell, every friend they have, every angel in Heaven, ( probably every monster in purgatory for all Dean knows) suddenly all of them only knew one word, finally. 

Like Dean doesn't know how much time they wasted dancing around each other for years, duh. Of course he knows, that’s why he is doing his best to make up for all that lost time. 

‘’I swear, if I have to hear someone else say finally,’’ he starts, ‘’I’m going to have a meltdown.’’ Cas snorts behind him. Dean turns around. ‘’Come on, Cas, it has to bother you too!’’ The angel shrugs, Sam wants to remind them what they are doing here, but he and, by the expression on his face, the angel, both really want to see where this conversation is going. ‘’ Everyone is always like ‘ finally’, nobody is surprised, I didn’t know we were such open books. And I don’t need everyone remembering me that this took so long, I have myself for that, because I regret not telling everything I feel, all those nice things you deserve to hear, before.’’ Cas stares at him, surprised for the sudden outburst. The angel is going to say something from his place inside the fire ring, but Sam sends him a look to shut up and don’t ruin the moment, he gets an eye roll in return.

‘’ Dean, what it’s important is that we are together now, so, no, it doesn’t bother me.’’ He chuckles.’’Even I-’’ He stops himself, and blushes.

‘’You what Cas?’’ Dean stares at him, waiting for an answer. ‘’ You have said finally too?’’ Cas eyes focused on what seems to be a really interesting spot on the floor.

‘’ No, maybe,’’ He surrenders, ‘’ yes. Okay, I thought it, when we first kissed. I thought ‘finally’, I did.’’ Dean gasps, too dramatic, but he can’t believe what he has just heard. ‘’Let’s be honest Dean, it really took you a lot, and I think it was pretty clear. But it’s okay, I still love you, and I would have waited for you all the time you needed, but I was relieved when you kissed me.’’ 

‘’Aww.’’ The angel says. Dean ignores him. He points at Cas, wagging his finger at him.

‘’You are lucky I’m in love with you.’’

‘'Yes, I am. Very lucky, indeed.’’ Cas says, smiling amused.

‘’But if I hear that word again…’’

‘’You are going to have a meltdown, I understand.’’ 

‘’Guys, the case.’’ Sam makes a gesture towards the angel. Dean nods. The angel yawns, like he got bored of waiting for his punishment.

‘’Oh my dad! Finally.’’ He says, and he looks really satisfied when he gets a groan from Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you liked this, and yes, I'm not really funny, I know. I remind you this work is part of a series I wrote as a follower celebration, so you can find more drabbles and stories in the place where this one comes from. You can come and say hi on my tumblr!


End file.
